justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
A Billion Hits
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2011 |effort = |nogm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Purple |gc = Yellow |pictos = 109 |choreo = Chantal Robsonhttps://youtu.be/XvYjO0ls51A?t=7m25s |perf = Kai Whitaker |from = TV show }}"A Billion Hits" by from is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is supposed to resemble Austin Moon. He has a red jacket which has its sleeves rolled up. Underneath the jacket is a gray T-shirt. He also black jeans that is secured with a black belt, and neon blue-and-orange sneakers. Unlike Austin, his hair is brown. Background The background is more of a cubism-like themed hallway. The hallway ends right in front of the coach, in which the walls end there and extend to the sides. Behind the coach are music bars moving up and down throughout the routine, resembling a . In the first half of the routine, the tile making up the walls flash various shades of blue. Near the start of the second chorus, several arrows light up the sides of the wall, and columns of the tiles flash white before all of the walls flicker shades of red, orange, and yellow, which the tiles stay that was afterwards. A beating heart slowly appears on the left wall. The now recolored tiles continue to flash various shades of red, orange, and yellow, and so do the arrows. Near the bridge, the background turns yellow and two counters behind two eyes appear that are supposed to represent the number of views one would get. At the same time, the same counters start increasing in the thousands range. The eyes and counters continue to disappear and reappear, every time starting at a new numerical range. When they disappear, they are replaced with more flashing arrows. Before the final chorus, the room slowly dims down before brightening up in the sane speed. Afterwards, the arrows and hearts flash at random places before the counters pop back up and increase again, reaching one billion (thus accomplishing the namesake of the song) as soon as the routine ends. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Bring your arms down slowly. Abillonhits gm 1.png|Gold Move Abillonhits gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia * is the first song from Austin & Ally in the series. *This is one of five songs in-game in which the Gold Move effect around the star is a different color other than yellow. In this case, the effect is blue. ** This was likely done so that the effect would not blend in to the background. ** The other songs are Can You Feel It?, Evil Like Me, Hoy Somos Más, and Time of Our Lives. *** and Can You Feel It? have the same Gold Move effect color. Gallery Game Files BillionHits cover generic.png|''A Billion Hits'' BillionHits cover.png| album coach 1 BillionHits_coach.png| album coach 2 BillionHits banner bkg.png|Background In-Game Screenshots Abillionhits menu.jpg|''A Billion Hits'' on the menu Abillionhits_CoachMenu.jpeg|Coach selection screen Others Abillionhits thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Austin & Ally - Song - A Billion Hits - Live Performance - Disney Channel Official Ross Lynch- A Billion Hits (Just Dance Disney Party Version) A Billion Hits - Just Dance Disney Party 2 A Billion Hits - Gameplay Teaser (US) Just Dance Disney Party 2 - A Billion Hits References Site Navigation tr:A Billion Hits de:A Billion Hits Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disney Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance: Disney Party 2 Category:Kai Whitaker Category:Average Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Ross Lynch